Fiverobo
Fiverobo is the primary mecha of the Fivemen, formed by combining Sky Alpha (piloted by Five Red) with Carrier Beta (piloted by Five Black and Five Yellow) and Land Gamma (piloted by Five Blue and Five Pink) with the command . In the Philippine Dub, the command is renamed as Fiverobo Ready to Converge! and once the robot is formed it will command as Fiverobo Complete. Its main weapon is the which it uses to destroy giant monsters with the Super Five Crash, '''an energized lateral slash. In the Philippine Dub it was changed into '''Super Dimensional Sword and it finishing attack was not named only Five Red would speak to finish the monster off. The tip of the Super-Dimension-Sword can also be seperated to form a dagger; allowing Five Robo to wield two blades at once, fire energy blasts from the main sword, and perform a Double Super Five Crash. Its other weapons are the Twin Cannons mounted on its forearms and the handheld Twin Shotguns. It was badly damaged in episode 44 along with the Star Five when the giant robot Big Garoan defeated the Super Fiverobo. It returned in episode 47 to fight Black Gorlin. Overview Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 2, Super Sentai World, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 199 Hero Great Battle History Fiveman Fiverobo was first formed to fight the giant Gamerugin, Gorlin #01, whom it quickly destroyed with the Super Dimension Sword. Fiverobo next defeated Gorlin #02, Torarugin. Facing Gorlin #03, Zourugin, FiveRed handed over control to FiveYellow, who channeled her Drunken Fist prowess into Fiverobo Gaku before finishing the opponent with the Double Super Five Crash splitting the Super-Dimensional Sword into daggers for both of its hands. Fiverobo quickly destroyed Gorlin #04, Condorugin. Fiverobo destroyed Gorlin #05, Enokiraagin, with the Double Super Five Crash. When Gorlin #06 was summoned to possess the giant alien child Sairagin, Fiverobo moved to save it by engaging the Vulgooru defending the Gorlin, with FivePink and FiveBlack using their attacks to teach addition while holding the blank Gorlin last for subtraction. With the lesson learned for Sairagin, Fiverobo destroyed the blank Gorlin, preventing it from absorbing the child. Fiverobo quickly destroyed Gorlin #07, Okamirugin. Fiverobo quickly destroyed Gorlin #08, Gagaagin. When it came to defeating Gorlin #09, Kabutogin, FiveBlack took control of Fiverobo. Facing Gorlin #10, Mogurarugin, Fiverobo was befuddled by its hiding beneath the ground before FiveBlue summoned a hammer to smash Mogurarugin in order to stun it long enough to be destroyed by the Super Dimensional Sword. Confronting Denkiunagin, Fiverobo was easily defeated by the Galactic Warrior's electric giant clone, necessitating the activation of the Earth Cannon to overcome it. Facing Gorlin #11, Todorugin, Fiverobo found itself impeded by its freezing power. Directing all of its energy to the hand cannons, Fiverobo disabled the Galactic Warrior long enough for FiveYellow to finish the giant off with her finisher with the mecha. Super Sentai World Summoned by FiveRed, Fiverobo returned to fight alongside fellow robos Jet Icarus, Daizyujin, Dairen'oh, and Muteki Shogun, to defeat the giant Emperor Daidas. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Sky Alpha appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Fiverobo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Fiverobo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Fiverobo fought alongside MagiKing and Gingaioh to destroy Hades God Dagon. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Fiveman, Super Fiverobo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Five Machines Sky Alpha : A fighter jet piloted by Five Red, armed with the Alpha Lasers. Forms the Cab of Five Trailer and the head and body of the Fiverobo. It appeared again in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 2, Super Sentai World, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 199 Hero Great Battle Carrier Beta : An armored Carrier piloted by Five Black and Five Yellow, armed with the Beta missiles. It forms the flatbed of Five Trailer and the legs of the Fiverobo. Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 2, Super Sentai World, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 199 Hero Great Battle Land Gamma : Assault vehicle piloted by Five Blue and Five Pink, armed with the Gamma Cannons. It forms the rear turret of the Five Trailer and the arms of the Fiverobo with the Gamma Cannons forming the Five Cannons. Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 2, Super Sentai World, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 199 Hero Great Battle Five Trailer ; An alternate combination of the three main Five Machines, used primarily to combat large numbers of Vulgol fighters. Armed with the Land Gamma's Gamma Cannons and can fire laser blasts from its headlights. Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 2, Super Sentai World, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 199 Hero Great Battle Additional Combinations *Fiverobo can combine with Star Five to become Super Fiverobo, which in turn combines with Magma Base to form Maxmagma. Cockpits Fiveman_Red_cockpit.png|thumb]]|Sky Alpha Fiveman Black-Yellow cockpit.png|Carrier Beta Fiveman Pink-Blue cockpit.png|Land Gamma Fiveman Five Robo cockpit.jpg|Five Robo cockpit Notes *FiveRobo is the last main three-piece mecha on a five-Ranger team until Kyoryuzin 23 years later. Category:Mecha (Fiveman) Category:Three-Piece Combination